blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
A and K Chapter 4: A Familiar Face
Kei waits quietly in the living room. He had sent Alexandria to go with Athena to her place for the day so he could have some peace and quiet to think. However, that was a lie. There was a person he was expecting to meet today. The only thing disrupting him from complete and utter silence was the television in the corner of the room. Announcer: Today will see cloudy skies... Kei: That's how it always is. He turns the television off. Kei: Yamatsumi never sees an ounce of sunshine. Its always dreary. A knock can be heard on the front gate. Kei gets up and heads into the hallway before reaching the front door. He opens it to find a woman standing there. She looked to be in her forties and wore a long purple skirt and white collared shirt with purple heels. Kei: Good, you found the place, Miss Suzuki. Miwa: I do apologize for being a bit late. Kei: Not at all, please come in. Miwa sets her heels at the entrance and she enters the living room and sits quietly. Kei: Would you like water, or tea, or something? Miwa: If you have jasmine tea, that would be wonderful. Kei: You're in luck, I have it. Kei quickly sets to making it, and within moments its ready to go. He sets two cups on the table, then retrieves sugar and cream and places it on the table as well. He sits opposite her and sips it straight. She adds a little bit of cream to her tea before taking a sip. Miwa: Exquisite. Kei: Jasmine tea, hm? Miwa: Its my cousin's favorite, she's quietly made it mine as well. Kei: I have to say its honor to meet you in person. Miwa: Hm? Kei: You and Makoto Nanaya have done so much for beastkin. Miwa: You flatter me. Kei: I mean it. Its good to see someone with a lot of sway and power taking up our cause. Miwa: We're not miracle workers, but we do what we can. Kei clasps his hands together. Kei: So, to cut to the chase... Miwa: Yes, thank you so much for finding Alexandria. Makoto and I were just glad to hear she was safe. Kei: Do you know how she got out here in the first place? Miwa: Wouldn't have a clue how she managed to make it all the way out here to the hierarchical city of Yamatsumi. Kei: So she ran away after her parents died. Miwa: Sadly, yes. Who could blame the poor child? Kei: Yeah, what was the cause? Miwa: Sadly, it was an electrical fire. Kei: I see. Miwa: Her adopted parents died in the fire. Kei: That's such a...wait..what? Adopted? Miwa nods. Miwa: She was an adopted child. Kei thinks for a moment. Kei: Miss Suzuki... Miwa: Oh please, you can just call me Miwa. Kei: Sure, Miwa, what do you plan to do with Alexandria when you take her back with you? Miwa sets the cup on the table and looks him straight in the eyes. Miwa: Actually, we're not sure. Kei: Not sure? Miwa: The child does not have a place to call home, and the Kondos did not have any other family members. Finding her a home would be difficult. Kei: ... Miwa: To that end, I wish to extend to you an invitation. Kei: An invitation? Miwa: Kei, you are known amongst beastkin for your strength. You once fought in a war, did you not? Kei: ...You...know about that? Miwa: I did my research. Kei: ... Miwa: You are a well accomplished fighter, are you not? Kei: I am. Miwa: Trained in several weapons as well? Kei: You certainly have done your research. Kei lifts his glass to his mouth to take a sip. He sets it down on the table. Kei's eyes and Miwa's eyes meet, as if Kei was relaying a message to her without having to say anything further. Miwa: I know your losses are still painful, but I would like to suggest that Alexandria stay here. Kei seriously considers the idea. Money was already tight for himself, how was he going to pay for Alexandria. Kei: She can't. Miwa: Hm? Kei: Money is tight. I don't know how I'd pay for both her and myself. Miwa: Ah, money is no problem. Kei: ? Miwa: Alexandria's family was well along, and she inherits that money. It isn't lost. Through that money, we would help you pay for any and all expenses the child would cost you. Kei is stunned. He didn't know that the child had money stashed away. It would make sense if she managed to have some kind of emergency fund for her to get here. Kei: I see. So Alexandria's family was well off... Miwa: I have asked to oversee her family's fortune and would deposit it in an account solely for her. Any amount of money you spend on the two of you would be reimbursed for. Kei: ... Miwa: The child found a home with you, and you were kind enough to take her in and oversee her. Kei, I'm giving you the first choice. I'm not going to force you into this. I will take her with me back to our home, if you say no, and work out another way for her to live. Kei thinks hard on the matter. There was clearly no excuse he could simply give that would make him come out ahead. Kei: Would I have to quit working? Miwa: Only if you wish. Is your home paid off? Kei: There's still quite a bit. About ten thousand left... Miwa: It can be paid off. Kei: How much are we talking here? Miwa: The parents were making sure their child would be well taken care of in the case of their unexpected parting. They both had life insurance. The child has roughly five hundred thousand. Kei's eyes shoot open. Kei: FIVE...HUNDRED...THOUSAND?! Miwa: Indeed. Kei quickly calms down. Kei: You weren't kidding. Miwa: The money however, is in her name. Which means that if the money is abused in any way, or not used for her benefit... Miwa's eyes become very serious as she stares at Kei. Kei: I got it, I got it, no need to threaten me. Miwa's eyes return to normal. Kei: ... Miwa: So the decision is yours. Kei thinks hard once more. He could quit his job and oversee Alexandria full time. A job that didn't pay well and had long hours, and he could just quit. The thought of quitting on those smug jerks who hated beastkin made him happy. It would mean raising a child, something Lexi and him had always wanted to do. He heaves a sigh, scratches his head, and takes another sip of tea before announcing his decision. Kei: I accept your invitation. Please, allow me to take care of the child. Miwa smiles. Miwa: Excellent. I will set up a direct link to us so you may call us at any time in case of emergency. It is not necessary to adopt her, but you will be viewed as her guardian. Kei nods as Miwa goes down the list. Miwa: Anything that was salvaged in the fire I will make you aware of, they are still sifting through things, most of the house is destroyed. Nothing to note, but they are digging just in case. Is the child in need of clothes? Kei shakes his head. Kei: No, a cat beastkin named Athena has got that covered. She's using clothes from when she was a kitten. Miwa: Ah, very well. As long as she has clothes, that makes me feel better. Kei: I still did need to buy her a bed and stuff. Miwa: We'll cover that expense. Kei: One last thing Miss Suz, er, Miwa. Miwa: Hm? Kei: This is more something, I don't know what you would call it, a gut decision. The child, she knows nothing of self-defense or how to fight, is that correct? Miwa nods. Kei: Would you be opposed to the idea of me teaching the child to fight? Perhaps putting a weapon in her hands? Miwa thinks for a moment. Miwa: At this young age, no. Should she show some sort of signs that indicate that she would, please don't hesitate to give me a call. We can work something out. Kei: Very well. Miwa: I think we have covered everything at hand. Is there anything else you would like to speak to me about? Kei: No, I don't. Miwa nods and stands up, Kei follows her to the door. Miwa: Very well. I must be beginning the long journey home then. Have a few children of my own to take care of. Kei: Indeed, please give my regards to Miss Nanaya. Miwa puts on her shoes. Miwa: Thank you for your sacrifice and all you're doing for this child. Kei: I will run a streamlined version of the idea past her when Athena brings her back. Miwa: Very well, have a pleasant evening then. Miwa quietly departs. Kei seemed happy. Never having to work another day in his life? That seemed like a great plan to him. Having some more free time meant he could finally do more things he wanted. He would have to oversee the child, but he was okay with that. As he watches her depart, he returns to his living room and sits back down at his table. He heaves a deep sigh. Kei: Lexi...you set this up, didn't you? He grins as he thinks of her. He recalls a very brief moment with her. (Lexi: Kei, you want to have puppies right?) (Kei: P-p-puppies?! Isn't it a bit early to think of that?) (Lexi: Oh come on! I want to have a bunch of puppies, can't you just think of all of them running around?) (Kei: Look, I don't know...) (Lexi: Alright, but I want you to think about it, alright? I want to have puppies with the man I married after all...) Kei: Even after you've passed on, I'm going to have a pup to take care of. He looks up at the ceiling as his mind is flooded with memories of her. Kei: Alright, Lexi, I'll take care of her. I promise. Category:A and K Category:Novel Chapter